


Monsters and wonders

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the subway, Orihime and Tatsuki understand a few consequences of the existence of Hollows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monstres et merveilles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540757) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake, and I would be happy if you'd point them to me.
> 
> Characters belong to Tite Kubo.

It's been a long time since they last went to the amusement park together. When they were children, Orihime had been thrilled about taking the subway. She looked carefully over all of the passenger's faces to recognize which were disguised as humans while actually the spirits who would decide who will miss their train - she wanted their protection. When the decayed rail began to click, she imagined a noisy waltz of dancing skeletons in the corridors. When the lights went down, she chatted happily about a beautiful monster who was invisible from the outside like a well-hidden chameleon is, but he was so colourful inside. And he was going to swallow them like a child chews at cake, or how a giant fish can sometimes eat a star.

She hasn't thought about it again, but she knows that when the subway starts to squeak, it isn't the sound of a ghost moaning, because it can stifle that. She knows if any skeleton spirits haunted the closed-down stations, they would probably suffer rather than celebrate. She knows that if one of the subway monsters devours someone, his entrails won't be yellow and red and luminous and pretty. His gastric juices won't be as sweet as sugar-water, and death will be ever bitter.

She knows that ghosts were people once. She can't make war with them. She has not - as Ichigo has - the power to bring them peace. She is not - as Ishida is - strong enough to hate, chase and kill them. She knows her brother has been one of them. She can only hope that she will no longer be forced to protect the ones she loves by killing ; and if she shakes on her seat, it is no longer because she plays, amplifying the subway's vibrations.

Tatsuki can see and hear Hollows as well, but it's even more painful. She can't fight them. She can't defend Orihime. She just reassures her. She says that no, there is nothing - no one. It's just her cute imagination. She tries to drown out the sounds by kissing her small ears. It's playful, but she does it to protect her from the ghosts and keep her from sadness, just long enough for them to get outside where the sun and her cheers will resurrect Orihime's smile.

Here, they'll talk nostalgically about the times of their innocent childhood. The subway games are gone, and they swear they won't get in it again. Then Orihime will take Tatsuki along to the Merry-Go-Round, happy like a little girl again, forgetting about real monsters for a while so her imagination can give birth to new wonders.


End file.
